Vehicle roof ditch moldings are known in the art, one example of which is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,574, issued to Mourou et al. and which teaches a vehicle ditch molding for insertion and retention in a vehicle roof ditch recess. Features associated with the molding include a head extending outward from a ditch molding centerline and which is configured to cover an opening to the recess.
A stem extends from the head along the centerline and is configured to be narrower than the opening to the recess. A pair of wings extend outward from the stem in opposed directions relative to the ditch molding centerline. Each of the wings has an upper surface facing the head and an opposed lower surface, as well as each having a wing lower notch extending into the wing lower surface and defining an inner living hinge extending between the respective wing lower notch and corresponding upper surface.
US 2012/0068488, also to Mourou, teaches a retaining clip for a ditch molding having a head with left and right wings that lap onto the roof. A stem depends from the head and an enlarged foot is located at a lower end of the stem. A molding clip includes a base mounted in the ditch and left and right biasing arms having wedge faces that engage with the foot to urge the foot downwardly into the ditch in an installed position of the molding.
The left and right biasing arms yield away from each other upon an upward movement of the foot. Left and right trap arms are also provided on the clip and have trap ends overlying the foot of the molding in spaced relation therefrom when the molding is in the installed position. Upward movement of the foot causes the foot to engage with the trap ends of the trap arms, trapping the foot against further upward movement.
A further example of a simplified end formed roof ditch molding is depicted in Mourou 2008/0277973 and including a main molding member having a head and an integrally formed beam. The end sections of the beam are removed and the head is contoured and provided with a notch. The end sections are then placed into a plastic injection molding machine whereat the head is folded at the notch, with a shot of plastic deposited adjacent the notch for retention of the fold angle and stiffening of the now formed end caps. A pair of nibs provide engagement with the spring clips at the ends of the roof ditch.
Another design of note is set forth in Hui U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,189 which teaches an automotive molding for closing a recess between a pair of body panels and including a head portion, a stem portion and at least one leg member. The head portion exhibits a width sufficient to close the opening when the molding is installed in the recess. The stem portion can further be formed of a harder plastic material then the leg member and exhibits a width enabling the stem portion to pass through an opening in the recess. The leg member is formed of a softer material and extends from the stem portion for frictional engagement with the side wall of the recess. A living hinge can be formed in the leg member to facilitate deflection of the leg member during insertion.